Martha Nuttels and the Matters
Short Eloisa: Alright, Eleanor, show the plan please! (Eleanor shows a rubber band) Martha: (unpleasantly surprised) That's IT?! (points to the rubber band) That's what you spent couples o' weeks working on?!?! (gesticulates) All the time and money gone to waste on a RUBBAH BAND!?!?! Oh, that little thing won't stop an army of- (Eleanor launches the rubber band into Martha's nose) AHHHH!!! Why'd do that for?! (pats her nose carefully) You could shot one of my eyes, woman... Eleanor: Oh, Martha, imagine that, but one hundred times more powerful! (Scene changes outside the Palace. The Cymbio, Eloisa and Eleanor are standing in front of an army of tanks that shoot giant rubber bands.) Martha: I stand corrected. That's the coolest stuff I've ever seen. Cobby: I know you'd like it. I designed all of these myself. We've got hundreds. Eleanor: And with this remote control device (shows a remote control) we're able to control them. And we can finally end up the Akonial war! Martha: I LOVE YA' SOOOO MUCH FOLKS!! (hugs everyone very tight) Mabel: Yeah, we love you too Martha. (pats her head while the others are mumbling in the same time) ---- He took a deep breath but held it in for a few seconds. He seemed unsure of how to break the silence of the waiting room. He only had a split second to make a decision what to say, seeing them almost literally on the edges of their seats. Quickly, loudly, he let it out. "PEE!" He shrieked out as if he was screaming for help before being killed and fast covered his mouth with both hands. Everyone's eyes turned to him, staring him in wonder and distress. In response, Barney merely shrugged. He slowly took his hand over his mouth and tried to explain his unexpected moment, though he only managed to throttle an intangible sound. Again, the attention of the eyes pointed him more deeper and more harder than previous. He couldn't help it but he found there's no option but silence, at least until he finds his words. He sighed. Another long hour passed by, and Barney was slowly, quietly playing with his thumbs. He was still believing that someone - a nurse, a doctor or any of his waiting fellows - will notice him. This thought made him sleepy. After only two minutes after he fell asleep, the doctor slowly walked out of the room. His face, covered in perforations from being a band-aid, was serious yet patient. Noticing that the dog was heavily snoring on his seat, he slowly shaked his shoulder. "Mr. Nuttels, wake up!", the doctor said in a low voice. Immediately, Barney flinched and tried to detail what was going around him. "Uh-guh! Uhhh... Yeah." he mumbled, still unfamiliar with the doctor's face. "Why am I waiting here?" "You have an appointment, sir." "An appointment..." he repeated, in order to make clean in his mind. While lost in thoughts, it became so quiet, one could hear a pin drop from the other side of the flapping door. He finally remebered "Ahhh, yeah, the appointment. Let's do it." ---- Martha: I just don't know what to say... Oh! Thanks for help... (Cobby smiles) ...Louis William. Cobby: Hey! Names in different dubs Albanian: Marta Nuttels dhe Çështjet Bulgarian: '''Марта Нутелз и Делата '''Azerbaijani: Martha Nuttels və məsələlər Chinese: 玛莎和事项 Canadian French: Martha Nuttels et les Matière Danish: Martha Nuttels og Sager Dutch: Martha Nuttels en de Kwesties European Spanish: Martha Nuttels y los Asuntos French: Martha Nuttels et les Questions Greek: Μάρθα Nuttels και τα θέματα Italian: Martha Nuttels e le Questioni Romanian: Martha Nuttels și Problemele Ei Russian: Марта Нутелз и Bопросы Serbian: Марта Нуттелс и питања South American Spanish: Martha Nuttels y los Cuestiones